Scoreboard ni Love ga aru
Nene Hana Yunano Saki O. |-|Romaji= RAIN no mukou e to kieru mirai wo Miokutta dake no kinou “Kamisama ni onegai” dake ja Dame kamo tte wakatte kita Hito wa minna, hitori de konna yoru made mo seotteru no? Tameiki no kazu de DABURU FORUTO Fushigi to ochitsuku tte Hen kana? SUKOABOODO ni RABU ga aru Mienai BOORU oikakete Inoru yori, mae ni deru yo Kotoba sae, ima wa modokashii nda Soredemo ne, akirametenai Jibun no GURIPPU de Hirotte, hirotte, hashitte Hirotte, hirotte, butte Narihibiku kane wo sei ni shite ima buki wo sute, RAKETTO wo motsu no Nakanaori no MISSHON nara sakki sumaseta tokoro nanda Sou dayo, POJISHON wo tashikametara hashiridaseru yo Daiji na koto, tsumaranai koto demo Tsutaetaku naru Hen kana? KOOTO ni wa RABU ga aru Namida kirakira fuki mo sezu Teigi wa nanda tte ii yo Uchiatteru BOORU wa hitotsu da Yappari ne, akirametenai Jibun no fomu de Hirotte, hirotte, hashitte Hirotte, hirotte, butte Otona ni naru NETTO kiwa de mitsuketai SUKOABOODO ni RABU ga aru ZERO dakara hajimaru SUTOORII Ima wa RARII tsuzuketai yo Tarinai no wa kono ippo datta KOOTO ni wa ashita ga aru no Ryoute no SUTOROOKU de Hirotte, hirotte, hashitte Hirotte, hirotte, butte |-|Kanji= ラインの向こうへと消える未来を 見送っただけの昨日 「神様にお願い」だけじゃ ダメかもってわかってきた 人は皆、ひとりでこんな夜までも背負ってるの? ため息の数でダブルフォルト 不思議と落ち着くって ヘンかな? スコアボードにラブがある 見えないボール追いかけて 祈るより、前に出るよ 言葉さえ、今はもどかしいんだ それでもね、あきらめてない 自分のグリップで 拾って、拾って、走って 拾って、拾って、打って 鳴り響く鐘を背にして今 武器を捨て、ラケットを持つの 仲直りのミッションならさっき済ませたところなんだ そうだよ、ポジションを確かめたら走り出せるよ 大事なこと、つまらないことでも 伝えたくなる ヘンかな? コートにはラブがある 涙キラキラ拭きもせず 定義はなんだっていいよ 打ち合ってるボールはひとつだ やっぱりね、あきらめてない 自分のフォームで 拾って、拾って、走って 拾って、拾って、打って 大人になるネット際で見つけたい スコアボードにラブがある ゼロだから始まるストーリー 今はラリー続けたいよ 足りないのはこの一歩だった コートには明日があるの 両手のストロークで 拾って、拾って、走って 拾って、拾って、打って |-|English= Yesterday, I just watched and stood there as my future disappears beyond the line I figured that just asking "Please, God!" is no good Do all people carry burdens like this until night by themselves? With these number of sighs, it's a double fault I have mysteriously settled down Is that weird? On the scoreboard there is love I am chasing a ball I cannot see Rather than pray, I will go out in advance Even my words, are frustrating But even still, I will not give up With my grip I will pick up my racket, pick it up and run pick it up, pick it up and hit it Backed with ringing bells I'll discard all my weapons and pick up my racket As long as it is a mission to make peace,I'll finish it That's right, if you first check your position you can start running Even if it may seem boring I want to tell you all the important things Is that weird? On the court there is love Without cleaning all the sparkling tears any definition is fine There is one ball going back and forth As expected, I will not give up With my form I will pick up my racket, pick it up and run pick it up, pick it up and hit it I want to find the edge of the net where you can become an adult On the scoreboard there is love I'm at zero so my story is just beginning I want to continue my rally now This step isn't enough On the court, there is a tomorrow With a two-handed stroke I will pick up my racket, pick it up and run pick it up, pick it up and hit it Category:Sub-Unit Lyrics Category:Lyrics